


Roleplaying as Trilobites

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: When Noctis comes across a silly list of geology date ideas, he never expected Ignis would suggest what he suggests.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Roleplaying as Trilobites

When Noctis graduated high school and was becoming more involved with his role as prince, Ignis had been forced to step back. Many of the jobs he had done in Noctis’s stead were now being performed by the prince himself. A balance would later be reached where their tasks would become more equal, but for now, Noctis was dumped headfirst into the deep end to learn what he couldn’t in high school.

This meant that Ignis had a lot of free time on his hands. Never one to be idle, he decided to take some courses at the nearby university. There was nothing he needed, as his education had been completed years ago, but there were several topics that he thought he wouldn’t mind exploring more.

One of those topics was geology, which Noctis hated because he quickly learned the science held many puns and Ignis loved his puns.

One day while browsing social media, he came across a graphic of date ideas for geologists. He thought it was pretty funny with ideas like: look at rocks, touch rocks, lick rocks, visit a volcano. He made sure to save it to show Ignis later. Maybe he could be convinced to do a ‘geology’ date if Ignis asked nicely (although he wasn’t keen on the one that suggested throwing rocks at each other).

When Ignis came home later that evening, they went through their usual nightly routine. Quick kiss hello, ask about days, prepare dinner. It was after they were finished cleaning up dinner that Noctis remembered the image and he pulled it up on his phone to show Ignis.

“Thought you might get a kick out of this,” he said passing his phone over. “Maybe we could do one or two.”

Ignis chuckled. “There are certainly plenty to choose from. And, I already see one I’d love to do.”

“Oh?” Noctis leaned over to see if he could guess which on the list Ignis was looking at.

“Shall we roleplay as trilobites?”

Noctis’s face fell. “What?” Truthfully, Noctis had thought that would be as likely a suggestion as the rock throwing one. Neither had ever hinted at roleplaying and it was kind of disconcerting to have it thrust on him so suddenly.

“Yes,” Ignis said with a salacious grin. He turned so that he and Noctis were facing each other. “Trilobites are arthropods.”

“O…kay,” Noctis said, having no idea where this was going. Although, he did like Ignis taking the initiative of starting to unbutton his shirt. He loved the feeling of Ignis’s fingers moving along his chest to work open the buttons.

“Arthropods have their skeletons on the outside.” He finished unbuttoning Noctis’s shirt and pulled both it and the undershirt so they were no longer tucked in.

“Okay…”

“And when arthropods get too big,” Ignis started working on Noctis’s pants, which were definitely growing tighter, “they remove their skeleton; their outer layer.” At that moment, Ignis allowed Noctis’s pants to drop and pool around his feet. He then leaned in and kissed Noctis deeply.

When Ignis pulled back, Noctis tried to chase him, already missing the feel of his lips.

“And when trilobites molted, they did so in groups for protection and for mating.”

“Well,” Noctis said with a grin as he started in on Ignis’s buttons, “why don’t we get you molted and then do as the trilobites do.”

“Let’s,” Ignis laughed as he allowed Noctis to pull him towards their bedroom. Perhaps this roleplay thing wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it was silly and I had to do it. I'm not sorry.
> 
> [Trilobite Orgies](https://www.livescience.com/13312-trilobite-orgies-extinct-creatures.html)


End file.
